


The darkness will always lurk...

by ClaireTimes



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Other, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireTimes/pseuds/ClaireTimes
Summary: The king of Dreamland seemed to have a normal day, until it wasn't...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The darkness will always lurk...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so bear with me please

It was just a normal day at Dedede's castle, the Waddle Dee's were doing their jobs and the king himself was sleeping in like always. He eventually woke up and proceeded to get himself dressed for the day.

Right when he took off his pajamas, he looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. Right on his stomach was a huge scar that stretched across his whole body. He simply looked at it in disgust as he was reminded of the terrible feeling of being possessed by such a horrid monstrosity.

He immidietly started to get dressed so that he wouldn't have to see that damned scar. Then out of nowhere, the room got dark and Dedede found himself floating in an endless abyss. He panicked and tried to move around, only for his attempts to be futile. Dedede looked around to see what was going on, until he saw a figure he was all too familiar with.

"Why hello your majesty, long time no see.", Dark Matter Swordsman spoke out at he floated out of the darkness.  
"W-what do ya want?", Dedede spoke out.

The dark swordsman casually floated closer to the king and studied him.  
"Oh nothing in particular, just checking in to see how my favorite specimen is doing."  
"Bullshit, ya know that I can see right through that lie!"

Dms scoffed and even laughed at what the king said. He floated around him, just to tease him.  
"Oh your just so fun to talk to, but I've come here for a more serious matter."  
"So? It has nothin to do with me, now just get out before I clobba you to a pulp!"  
"You see, that's the thing. You have so much power, hell you're even considered the strongest being on this lowlife planet. So what's stopping you from conquering the entirety of Planet Popstar?"

Dedede went silent, he tried to think of a way to protest against him, but he knew that it was pointless. The swordsman simply laughed at the king's ineptitude.

"Hah! You claim to be a king yet you can't even answer a simple question! What a worthless being you are, no wonder I was able to possess you so easily."

The king didn't speak, why was he so conflicted over such a silly thing? He felt consumed in his self-pity as he thought about why he was worked up over such a trivial matter. But it was true however, why didn't he just take over the entire planet back then? Back when he was still a tyrannical ruler who ruled with an iron fist. 

"Oh yes, subcome to the darkness, relish on your negativity! Give in to the very negativity that attracted me to you in the first place!"

Dedede was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura as he focused more on his negative emotions. All of his rage, sadness, and emptiness started to pile up until he fully subcumed to the darkness. Now he was just a mere husk of his former self. Dark Matter Swordsman let out an evil chuckle as he floated closer to the king. He let out a loud, alien-like call and three Dark Matters soon showed up in front of the swordsman. With a simple stare from their commander, one of the Dark Matters proceeded to possess the king. Once the dm settled into his body, Dedede's scar opened up to reveal sharp teeth and an eye within his stomach.

"We've got him master.", dms said to the dark void.  
A big, white orb with a red eye and markings came into the fray and looked down at the poor penguin's body.  
"Good, once we're done with him we can move on to the other civilians.", Zero boomed out.

Dark Matter Swordsman, the other two Dark Matters, and Zero all looked down at the king as he was being consumed by the darkness...

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this oneshot fic somewhere else already, but I figured that I'd share it here as well.


End file.
